The present invention relates to creeping plant supporting frame assemblies fastened in the ground by anchor rods to support meshed head frames for climbing creeping plants. Fruit baskets and fruit hangers are suspended from the upright support frames thereof for carrying fruits.
In gardening, stakes and sticks are commonly used for supporting creeping plants. However, a stake or stick may be damaged easily under stress of weather. Furthermore, a stake or stick provides less climbing space for climbing creeping plants and has no supporting means for carrying the fruits of the creeping plants being supported.